


Of the Dead and the Undead

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor sometimes, Life Note, espECIALLY TOWARDS THE END, everyone's a little shit, kinda sad, set in Victorian London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: After the death of L, Scotland Yard teams up the great detective N with the Queen's Watchdog to solve the Kira case. Meanwhile, sightings of the "Undead" have been cropping up all over London...





	1. L's Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written for the 2016 Halloween Death Note Exchange by secretshinigami.tumblr.com !!  
> Fic for: wxld-and-free.tumblr.com
> 
> The prompts I got to choose from were Black Butler crossover, Life Note, and "everyone dies" so... I decided to go with all 3? :)

A stack of papers was plopped down in front of Near as he twirled his hair idly, considering the new situation. 

“So.” Near glanced up at the man who had spoken, a large man in a top hat who was sporting an impressive handlebar mustache. “Alright, boy. If you’re supposed to be the next L, or whoever the bloke was, there are some things you need to look over. Synopsis of the case an’ all that.” Near’s attention turned to the stack of papers. He was fairly certain that he already knew everything about the case in which his predecessor had perished, however he decided that it wouldn’t hurt to have a look at the papers anyway. “I’ve got a meeting with Assistant Commissioner Anderson tomorrow to figure out some other logistics. See, now that L’s task force has officially split off from Scotland Yard, we get to make our own.”

“I assume I will be heading this investigation from here?” Near spoke for the first time. The man chuckled.

“We’ll see about that. Usually I’d say ‘hell no,’ since you’re… What are you, fourteen?” Near didn’t respond to this. “But, we’ve worked with your type before. I don’t think Anderson is going to take the chance of underestimating a kid ever again.” The man laughed. Near didn’t show it on his face, but he was a bit puzzled. They had worked with his ‘type’ before? What on Earth did that mean? Near began stacking dominoes on top of the pile of papers he was supposed to be looking at. “Either way,” the man continued. “I’ll be off then. My boy’s not up to dick today, so I gotta make sure he’s alright.”

“You must be a wonderful father,” Near stated, uninterested. “Detective Reed, was it?” The detective nodded.

“Ellsworth Reed, at your service.”

“Good. Reed, then, if you would please have fifteen empty folders, files containing information about everyone in Scotland Yard, and a set of marbles on my desk tomorrow morning before I arrive. Thank you.” Detective Reed chuckled.

“Boy, it’s still not for sure whether you’re even heading this investigation yet. You ain’t my boss.” Near looked up at him, feeling slightly affronted. “However, I’ll see what I can do.” Detective Reed shrugged. Near relaxed a little.

“I thank you, Detective.” Reed nodded.

“But, er, what are the marbles for?” Near didn’t respond. Detective Reed sighed. “Have a good night then, N.” Near nodded, trying to focus on his dominoes. As Reed left the room, another, older man entered.

“Roger,” Near didn’t look up from his dominoes. “Please take these papers. I intend to look over them at the inn.” Roger raised an eyebrow.

“You may wish to stop playing on top of them then, Near.” He gave a small smile. Near blinked and realized that he was indeed still stacking his dominoes on top of the papers he had indicated for Roger to take. He huffed irritatedly and knocked down the dominoes before sweeping them off of the papers and into a box. Roger came over to the desk to put the papers into a satchel. “Put your shoes and coat on, Near,” he reminded the boy, who huffed again. Near hated wearing more than what he was comfortable in, preferring to simply wear a white dress shirt with white shorts and socks, however whenever they went out, Roger insisted that he wear a coat, tie, and shoes as well. Near went over to where he had put his other garments. He tied the light blue ribbon around his collar before slipping on the light blue coat and the same color shoes. Once he was finished, he straightened up and nodded at Roger to indicate that he was ready to leave, and the two of them walked outside to the awaiting carriage. Near brought his right leg up to his chin as soon as he sat down inside the carriage, staring out of the window, deep in thought. He remembered when Roger had informed him of L’s death. He had been back at the orphanage where he had grown up: a place called Wammy’s that was located in Winchester, England. Mello had been there… Near twirled his hair as he thought about where his old rival Mello likely was now. Probably, he had found some hidden-away base to work from, trying to come at this Kira case from a completely different angle. If anything, Near was glad about this, because it meant that whatever Near was not able to do because of legal, physical, or other restraints, Mello would likely be able to, thereby helping him narrow in on Kira all the quicker. 

Near remembered how, as soon as the two of them had received the news of the great detective L’s passing, Mello had screamed his head off before packing up his things and running away in order to try and avenge L’s death. Near, however, had taken the conventional path. Roger had helped him set up a deal with Scotland Yard so that he could utilize the resources of London’s police force to catch this mysterious killer, who had taken the lives of many using no information other than the victim’s name and face.

“Near.” Near blinked and looked around, only to notice that the carriage had stopped moving and Roger was staring at him. “We’ve arrived,” Roger said. Near stood up and moved out of the carriage, Roger following closely behind. The innkeeper welcomed them as they walked in. Roger greeted him in return, but Near ignored him as he walked up the stairs, still thinking about Kira. He walked briskly down the hallway to the suite that he and Roger were occupying for the time being while they were working on the case with Scotland Yard. “Do you need anything else, Near?” Roger asked as he handed Near the satchel with the papers in it.

“No, thank you, Roger,” Near replied as he was heading into his room.

“Be sure to get some sleep,” Roger said, though he knew that his advice would fall upon deaf ears. As soon as Near got into his room, he shut the door and went straight to the desk after taking off his outer garments. He set the satchel down and lit a couple of candles to work by. He retrieved the papers from the satchel and began organizing them so that he could go through them.

After a few hours of reading, Near took a glance out of the window. He blinked once, then twice more. Could what he was seeing… be real? There, on the corner of the street, under the gaslight, was… L. But, it couldn’t be. L was dead. Near knew for sure that L was definitely dead, even if the new head of the old Kira task force was now trying to call himself by that name. Near stood up, still staring at the figure of L out the window. His heart pounding, he ran quickly to the door and flew down the hallway, down the stairs and out the door, only to find that “L” was gone. Had Near been hallucinating? He ran over to where he had seen the apparition, now feeling significantly out-of-breath. Still, there was no sign of L. Near figured that he had to have been hallucinating, and so made his way back to the inn. All the while, a figure had been watching him from the shadows.


	2. Height Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near meets the co-leader of the Kira case!

Near arrived back at Scotland Yard with Roger the next morning, seeming as emotionless as he had the day before. Detective Reed greeted him at the door.

“N, welcome. Anderson wishes to speak to you. Right this way, if you please.” Near followed Reed to an office in the back of the building. At the desk sat a balding old man with a snowy white beard.

“N, is it?” the man asked. “Have a seat.” He gestured for the chair in front of his desk. Near sat down, immediately drawing one leg up to his chin. Assistant Commissioner Anderson sized him up before beginning to speak. “Regarding the Kira investigation, I trust that you have looked over the papers that refer to it?” Near nodded. “Good,” said Anderson. “I’m renaming your division the ‘Special Division for Kira.’ In the office you were in yesterday you will find the materials that you requested from Detective Reed yesterday evening. You will be co-leading this investigation, so I trust that you will give a full briefing of the case to the other person who will be helping to catch this heinous killer.” Near perked up, his brow furrowing.

“Co-leading?” he asked, feeling slightly less than pleased. “Who is this other leader?”

“Her Majesty herself has formally requested to involve the Queen’s Watchdog in this matter. I expect he will be arriving shortly to be briefed on the case.” As if on cue, a knock was heard from the door at that very moment. “Come in,” Anderson called. The door opened, and in the doorway stood a tall, pale, dark-haired man in a fine suit. He strode into the room and stood to the side of the door.

“The Earl Phantomhive.” He bowed as a boy around Near’s own age walked into the room. Near stared at this boy. This was whom he was supposed to lead the Kira case with? Suddenly Near understood why Detective Reed had said that they had worked with his “type” before. Near stood up, as was only polite to do in situations where he was meeting new people… And it definitely was not because he wanted to know whether or not he was taller than this other boy (he indeed was taller, as Near was satisfied to discover).

“Earl Ciel Phantomhive,” he said as he mentally sized up the young noble. “Otherwise known as the Queen’s Watchdog.” Ciel Phantomhive smirked.

“Detective N. A pleasure.” Ciel reached out to shake Near’s hand. Near nodded and shook.

“Now then,” Anderson stood up. “N, if you will show the Earl to the current SPK office and begin the briefing.” Near sauntered out of the room, leading Ciel Phantomhive and his butler out into the corridor. There they met Roger, who followed the group to the office where Near had spent most of his time the previous day. Near was pleased to see that on the desk was a stack of papers, a different stack of folders, and a box of marbles with the label  _ Funtom Toys _ on the side. Ciel walked over and picked up the box of marbles with a smirk.

“Did you know I was coming?” he asked Near, who raised an eyebrow.

“What?” he asked, staring at Ciel, who showed him the box.

“ _ Funtom Toys _ . My family’s toy company.”

“You’re asking if they’re here because of you?” Near was a bit incredulous, though he didn’t outwardly show it.

“Are they?” Ciel asked.

“No. I simply like marbles,” Near said, harshly. Ciel frowned and set down the box before moving to lean against the wall.

“So, N. About this case..” Near sat down at the desk.

“I’m sure you already know at least parts of it,” Near began. “A couple of years ago, criminals all over London began dying of mysterious heart attacks. Many thought it to be a plague, but why would a plague cause no symptom whatsoever other than eventually dying of a heart attack, and why would it only be affecting criminals? Thus, the theory that they were in fact murders was born.” Ciel nodded.

“Yes, I know all of this already. Go on.” Near closed his eyes, slightly annoyed, before continuing.

“The great detective known as L soon got involved in the case and began hunting the killer, now known as ‘Kira’ down, knowing that Kira could kill with only a name and a face. When someone then started killing using  _ only _ faces, L concluded that there were indeed two Kiras, and arrested a woman by the name of Misa Amane. Soon afterwards, he also arrested a young man named Light Yagami on suspicion of being the original Kira, whom he consistently suspected from then onwards. Amanda and Yagami were eventually released, however, due to the Kira killings continuing even during their imprisonment.” Ciel cocked an eyebrow.

“Something tells me that this did not satisfy L. Or you, for that matter.” He chuckled. Near almost smiled.

“I’ll get to that,” he said. “Anyways, Light Yagami worked with L after his imprisonment to catch a new Kira, who ended up being one of the higher-ups in the East India Company. I’m sure you heard all about the scandal.”

“Of course,” Ciel replied with a nod.

“From this ‘Kira,’ Kira’s method of killing was discovered.” Ciel leaned forward at this, suddenly interested, for this was not something that any of the case files he had read had talked about. “This is where the case gets… interesting,” Near said, turning to directly face Ciel. “And you must believe that what I am saying is the truth, otherwise working with you will never get anywhere, got it?” Ciel huffed.

“Of course,” he said, feeling a bit annoyed. Near nodded.

“There is a notebook in which, if you write a person’s full name while picturing their face as you do so, they will then die of a heart-attack within forty seconds.”

“Interesting,” Ciel said. “How convenient.”

“For Kira, yes.” Near frowned. “After the death of the East India Kira, there was only a short period of time before L himself was killed by Kira.”

“And that’s why we’re here,” Ciel said. Near sighed.

“Yes, that’s why we’re here.”

“My apologies,” said Ciel, looking at Near. “Were you and L close?”

“No, not particularly,” Near replied, looking away as he twirled a strand of hair between his fingers.

“And I take it, the way you talked about him earlier, this Light Yagami-”

“Is my primary suspect, yes.”

“What are these?” Near just now noticed that Ciel had walked over to the stack of papers that were on the desk.

“I had Detective Reed prepare files on every member of Scotland Yard.”

“Excellent,” said Ciel with a smirk, resolving to file these away for later use. He looked around at the small office. “Well, pardon my French, but this place is a shithole.” Near looked up at this, not having expected the profanity. Ciel looked at him. “May I suggest moving SPK operations to the Phantomhive Manor?” Near considered it. He did not know yet how much he could trust Ciel Phantomhive, however the manor would be a more effective, not to mention private place to hold the investigation. With a slight smirk in Ciel’s direction, Near nodded.


	3. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Near work together on the Kira investigation

He saw him again that night. L, staring at him through the window, watching him with those large, dark eyes, staring into his soul. Through Near’s hazy, sleepy vision, it was almost difficult to make him out, especially amidst the darkness, but there he was. A dead man was gazing in at him through the window. Slowly, he began to disappear, the area around him, then his body, then his face, until only his eyes were left. Those big, haunting eyes. Soon, however, those were gone as well, and everything was black.

 

Near woke up with a start, sitting up quickly in bed. He soon regretted this, however, as his head swam from the sudden movement. He raised a hand to his forehead and steadied himself for a moment before looking around.

After moving the investigation headquarters to the Phantomhive Manor, the young Earl suggested that Near and Roger sleep there too, as there were many available guest bedrooms, and living in the same place would allow them to work for hours into the night. Near stretched a little in bed before taking a glance out of the window next to him. In doing so, he remembered what he had seen the night before. L… Could it really have been him? This was the second time he had seen him now, but it couldn’t be… Right? There was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said, though his early-morning voice was hoarse. The door opened and the butler walked into the room.

“Good morning, detective,” he said with a bow.

“Sebastian, was it?” Near asked.

“Indeed.”

“Well, a good morning to you too then, Sebastian.” The butler smiled. To Near, his smile looked almost… devilish.

“I assume that you do not need help getting dressed,” said Sebastian. Near made a mental note: ‘ _ Ciel Phantomhive does not know how to dress himself.’  _ “So I will be attending to other matters now. Ring the bell by the door if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Near said. Once he was dressed, he walked down the hallway and into the study that Ciel had showed him the night before. Ciel was already there, immersed in the files that Detective Ellsworth Reed had given Near about all the Scotland Yard workers. Ciel jumped when Near sat down.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” the young Earl said, sounding slightly annoyed. He looked Near up and down. “Are you wearing your pyjamas?”

“I did not sleep in these,” Near replied. “This is what is most comfortable for me to wear on a daily basis.” Ciel looked him up and down again, slower this time, eyeing his untucked shirt and his white shorts.

“Very well, then. Let’s start with these files. What exactly do we need them for?”

“I would like for us to assemble a task force full of trustworthy people.”

“Let’s get to work then.” Ciel handed Near half the stack of papers.

 

By noon, Ciel and Near had managed to put together a list of Scotland Yard workers whom they thought would be beneficial to the Kira case.

“Alright, let’s look over them one last time before we break,” said Ciel, straightening the candidates’ files. “We have… Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, and Halle Bullock…”

“I think Carter will be good as a second-in-command of sorts to us,” Near said.

“Wouldn’t he be a third-in-command?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean.” Near shot him an irritated look. “Loud has many skills that some would find questionable, but we would find useful. Bullock has an astounding resume and is a good fighter. And of course, they will all be getting different names.”

“Yes, I was thinking about that,” chimed in Ciel. “I’m thinking… Anthony Rester, Stephen Gevanni, and Halle Lidner.”

“Sounds fine,” said Near with a shrug, twirling a strand of white hair between his fingers.

“Great. We’ll send Scotland Yard a telegram and then we’ll go have a break in the garden.”

“Outside?” Near asked.

“It’s a nice day,” Ciel said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He had never met someone his age who acted as… detached as Near did. Ciel was sure he had to have some emotions hidden away somewhere, but this boy seemed to be very good at hiding it. However, he was on the same intelligence level that Ciel was, if not higher, which Ciel thought was a nice change. Sometimes, being the smartest person in the room got a little irritating.

Near was thinking something very similar. Ciel was actually fairly nice to work with, which Near was not expecting in the slightest. Here, somehow, was an English orphan with great intelligence, and he didn’t come from Wammy’s, which was where Near, up until this point, had just kind of assumed all genius British orphans were from. Ciel’s past very much caught Near’s curiosity, but he was not going to pry. After all, he disliked it when others pried about his past, so it would be rude to do it to someone else.

“Alright,” said Ciel, after having scribbled furiously in a notebook for a couple of minutes. “I’ve drafted a telegram. I’ll have Sebastian go send it immediately after our break.” He smiled at Near. “Shall we?” Near blinked.

“Shall we what?”

“The garden?” Ciel frowned.

“Oh, yes. We shall.”


	4. Night of the Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sightings of the Undead have been reported throughout London

“Ciel, come take a look at this,” Near said, holding out a newspaper between his thumb and forefinger. Ciel took it from him and smoothed it out before reading the headline. As soon as he did, his eyes widened. “Interesting, isn’t it?” Ciel nodded.

“Yes, I suppose so…” He set the newspaper back on the desk, its headline facing up, reading plainly:  _ UNDEAD SIGHTINGS REPORTED THROUGHOUT LONDON _ . Near’s mind was racing. He had been working with Ciel for a little over a month now, and he had seen the ghostly figure of L no less than six times. He had begun to seriously question his sanity, but now that this headline had shown up, he was starting to think that perhaps, somehow, what he was seeing was real. He was itching to look into it, but he needed to focus on the Kira case. He was expecting a telegram from their whistleblower, a man in the task force currently headed by Light Yagami, by the name of Shuichi Aizawa. Aizawa had begun to suspect Light Yagami, as both Near and L had, and so had contacted the SPK in order to try to help their investigation.

Near looked up when he noticed that fingers were being snapped in his face.

“Near? Near. Are you listening to me?” Near looked up at Ciel, blinking.

“I’m sorry. I was thinking,” he replied, reaching up to twirl a strand of hair. Ciel sighed, but smiled.

“Of course you were… Well, Sebastian and I are going out. We need to do some background research on these  _ Shinigami  _ that we found being mentioned in the records. We’ve got an acquaintance who is quite well-versed in this area who will surely provide information, for the right price of course.” Near almost raised an eyebrow. Ciel was over-sharing, which meant he was lying. He decided not to question it for now, however. He nodded

“Carry on.”

“Good.” Ciel smiled. “Perhaps I’ll get you a present or something while I’m downtown.” He chuckled. Near gave a small smile.

“I will look forward to it.” With that, Ciel left, leaving Near alone with his toys and his files.

 

Near had been working for a few hours when he heard a crash coming from down the hallway. Assuming that it was simply Ciel’s maid, dropping glassware again, he disregarded it and continued acting out different Kira scenarios with his puppets. Suddenly, however, he felt a piece of cloth covering his mouth. He inhaled in shock, and everything faded to black.

 

Near didn’t know how long it was before he finally woke up, but when he did, the first thing he saw was a young man with golden-blonde hair and an extremely triumphant-looking expression adorning his face.

“M… Me…” Near tried to speak, but he was still feeling very drugged, so all he could do was stare up at the boy in front of him.

“Hello, Near,” Mello said with a satisfied sneer. So Mello had kidnapped him? Why on Earth would he do that? Last time Near had seen him, Mello had said that he never wanted to see him again. “I guess you’re wondering why I’ve kidnapped you?” Near at least had the energy to give Mello a glare. Mello chuckled at this. “Ooh, are you trying to get feisty with me?” Near squirmed a little against the ropes that bound him to the chair he was in. 

“So,” said Near, finally having found a bit of his voice. “Why did you kidnap me?” Mello smirked.

“I’m not going to tell you.” Near raised an eyebrow.

“I see that you have grown very mature, Mello.” Mello’s eyes narrowed dangerously at this.

“You nasty fuckin’ little sheep!” He made a motion like he was going to hit Near, but a voice from behind him whined.

“Mello, what are you doing?” The voice was annoyingly high-pitched. Mello closed his eyes and clenched his fist, trying to hold in his irritation at the interruption.

“What. The fuck. Does it look like I’m doing?” he asked, through gritted teeth. The owner of the voice appeared beside him and Near got a good look at the boy who had spoken. He was shorter than Mello, but taller than Near, and he had wavy light blonde hair and a pair of striking blue eyes. There was a pout on his face as he looked at Mello.

“It was a rhetorical question,” the boy said in a sing-song voice.

“So will you let me get back to it?” Mello asked, angrily.

“But,” Alois Trancy turned to look at Near, a smirk replacing his pout. “I kind of wanted to do it…” Mello looked between Alois and Near a few times before sighing and conceding.

“Fine, go ahead.” He stepped back, eager to watch Near get slapped. Alois moved to stand directly in front of Near, leaning in very close.

“You’re sort of cute, you know,” he said with a giggle. Near tried to lean as far away as he could. “Everything about you is so…. Pure… like snow…” Alois reached up to caress Near’s cheek. “You would look so lovely with a bit of color…” The blonde’s fingernail began digging into Near’s cheek. Near winced as Alois drew blood. Alois giggled again before leaning in to lick some of the blood off of Near’s cheek. Near grimaced, turning away from him. Alois stepped back to look at him better before slowly walking around to the side. He tilted his head for a moment as if trying to decide what to do with him next, then suddenly lifted his leg and kicked Near hard in the side, sending both Near and the chair falling sideways. Near cried out as he landed on his arm with a loud  _ crack!  _ He screwed his eyes shut in pain, knowing that his left arm was almost definitely broken. He suddenly felt an unwelcome pressure on his cheek and soon realized that Alois was stepping on him.

“You know,” Alois said, a wicked tone to his voice. “You’re a lot more pathetic than I expected.” He kicked Near’s head -- not enough to knock him out, but enough to hurt -- before walking back towards Mello.

“He’s funding you,” Near said suddenly. Alois spun around, but Near was looking at Mello.

“What?” asked Mello.

“He’s funding you,” Near repeated. “That’s why you let him do this to me instead of doing it yourself like you wanted to. I mean, this quite obviously isn’t your house,” he said, referring to the luxurious room that they were in. “So, it must belong to him.” Mello was giving him angrier and angrier looks by the second. “It’s alright though,” Near kept talking as Mello walked towards him. “I’m being funded by a rich boy too-” He was cut off as Mello kicked him hard in the stomach.

“Shut up,” he said, glaring down at the white-haired boy. Mello kicked him again for good measure, leaving Near attempting to curl in on himself despite bound by ropes. Mello then stepped on Near’s shoulder and pressed down, causing extra pressure to be put on the younger boy’s broken arm. “What, don’t have anything to say, sheep?” Mello asked with a laugh, noticing Near’s pained expression. Near was relieved when Mello finally stepped away. “I’ll check back in on you soon, Near,” Mello said as he sauntered towards the door.

“By the way,” said Alois. “You won’t get far if you try to escape. Just thought you should know.” He giggled and waved at Near before following Mello. The door closed, and Near was alone, the only sound in his ears the echo of Alois Trancy’s laugh.


	5. Literal Bonding Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Near and Mello have a conversation

“Leave us,” came Mello’s voice from the other side of the door. Near could hear Alois whining but guessed that me must have given up quickly, as a few seconds later, Mello stepped into the room. Earlier, one of the Trancy staff had come in to put Near’s chair back into its regular position, rather than leaving him on the floor. Near looked up at Mello as he walked over. Mello glared down at him. “Near,” came his sneering voice. “What do you know about the undead sightings?” Near raised an eyebrow. Of all the questions he expected Mello to ask, that wasn’t one of them. Unles…   
“You’ve seen L,” Near stated, matter-of-factly. Mello’s eyes widened.  
“How the fuck-!? Shit… You’ve seen him too?”” Mello sat down in a chair a few feet away from Near. Near tugged at the ropes a little, itching to entwine a lock of hair between his fingers. “Where did you see him?” Mello asked, his voice not nearly as angry as it had been a few seconds before. Near shrugged.  
“A few places. The first time it was by a gaslight across from an inn I was staying at. Then he began to appear in various other places where I was.” Near looked Mello in the eyes, feeling very interested now that he knew that both he and Mello had seen that apparition of L. “Where have you seen him?”  
“Well, just like what you said, pretty much.” Mello bit his lip while he thought. “He just sort of appeared in various places where I was. Do you think…” Mello looked down, a bit embarrassed. “Do you think he might be… alive?” Near had considered this.  
“I… I do not think so. If he was alive, don’t you think he would have tried to help one of us catch Kira by now? He does not seem to be trying to hide from us, but he has not officially made contact with either of us either.”  
“Then what the Hell do you think he could be?”  
“I… I don’t know. My guess would be…” Near’s eyes widened a little. “Perhaps these undead sightings are connected to the Kira case somehow? After all, Kira’s method of killing is magic. Magic that causes death. But what about magic that brings life?”  
“I mean… It’s possible I guess. I’ll start looking into it. And then maybe once you’re back doing whatever the Hell you were doing before coming here, you can try to find stuff about it on your end..”  
“Mello.” Mello looked at Near.  
“What?” he asked, defensively.  
“Why are you willing to work with me on this? You have not been willing to work with me on anything else, ever, our whole lives. Not even that school project Roger wanted us to do when we were children.” Mello’s expression turned back into an angry one, his face reddening.  
“Are you fucking thick? It’s L. You and me are the only people alive right now who stand a chance of figuring out what the Hell is happening and why we keep seeing him around in random places. This isn’t some murder case, it’s personal and it’s got ties with our past. And L doesn’t seem to be showing up to anybody but the two of us, so it very well might be impossible to solve this without input from both of us.”  
“So… What you’re saying is that you’re consulting me because you don’t have any leads.”  
“I have as many leads as you do,” Mello snapped. Near had to admit, he was right on that one.  
“But why don’t you want to work with me on the Kira case, then?”  
“Because,” said Mello. “The Kira case is first of all, work. The L case is not. The L case isn’t even a murder case. In fact, it’s the opposite. Second of all, the Kira case is something for the next L to solve. And that’s going to be me, and not you. So no, I will not work with some wannabe L successor.” Mello stood up and made to leave.  
“Wait,” Near said. Mello stopped and looked at him. “One more thing. You said that I might be getting out of here?”  
“I mean, as much as I’d love to kill you, Near, that would be cheating. You and I both know that I don’t cheat.” Mello smirked. “That Trancy kid’s awaiting a guest. I think when he arrives then we’re gonna let you go. The guest will be here soon, so I had better go.” Mello waved a hand as he left, leaving Near with a ridiculous amount of questions.

 

That night, Near opened his eyes. In front of him, taking up the majority of his field of vision, were two large, black, unmistakably dead eyes. Near spasmed in shock and tipped the chair over backwards, landing on the floor with an incredibly loud thud. Standing over him, looking down with those ever-haunting eyes, was L. Near’s heart was racing as he looked up at the figure, knowing that he couldn’t move for he was still bound to a chair by ropes. The door suddenly banged open and Mello ran into the room, but stopped suddenly when he saw the sight before him.  
“L,” Mello said, his voice almost a whisper as he panted from running. L turned to direct his ghostly stare towards Mello. The three of them remained like that for a few minutes: Mello and Near too shocked to move, and L standing between them, as silent as the dead. Soon, a new set of footsteps were heard approaching the room.  
“Good, L, you found him,” came a voice that was very familiar to Near by now. Near craned his neck to try to look at the newcomer from the floor.  
“Are you the flapdoodle who brought all of these creatures here?” yelled Mello, having apparently snapped out of the trance that came with running into L. The newcomer tried to ignore Mello in favor of walking over to Near, but Mello grabbed him. “Answer me!” Ciel Phantomhive narrowed his eyes.  
“Yes, I am the person who brought all these creatures here. Does that answer satisfy you? Now if you will please let me go so I can untie my comrade. If not, I shall have to have you restrained.” Mello was about to hit Ciel when he was grabbed from behind by another newcomer: Ciel’s butler, Sebastian.  
“I cannot allow you to harm my master,” Sebastian said simply, as Mello struggled against him. Ciel walked straight past L and over to wear Near was laying on the floor, still bound to the chair. He crossed his arms as he looked at Near.  
“Hello, Ciel,” Near said, quite bemused by the new situation.  
“Hello, Near.” Ciel smirked. “Sebastian,” he called. “Right this chair up, please.”  
“What should I do with this, young master?” he asked, referring to Mello.  
“Set him down and I’ll surround him.”  
“Very good, my Lord.” Sebastian set Mello down and walked over to Near and Ciel. Immediately, much to Near’s surprise, people began sauntering through the door towards Mello, who now looked almost scared. Near noticed that all of these people seemed to have a similar demeanor to the L apparition. Were these the undead? Sebastian set the chair that Near was in back up before undoing his bonds. Near immediately stood up to stretch his legs and lifted a hand to his hair so he could twirl a strand or two. He looked at L, who had now chosen him to stare at again. Ciel sighed.  
“I suppose I have some explaining to do,” he said. Suddenly, shots rang out. Ciel and Near looked over in time to see Mello darting out the door, having just shot a couple of Undead. Suddenly Sebastian was out the door too, undoubtedly chasing Mello. Ciel turned to look at Near. “Shall we leave, then? I will explain everything back at Phantomhive Manor, I promise.”  
Together, Ciel and Near walked back through the Trancy Manor, headed for the front entrance, a trail of Undead trailing behind them. Near figured that Ciel was controlling these Undead somehow, though he was not sure how.  
In the foyer, they found where Sebastian had cornered Mello and Alois Trancy. Sebastian seemed a little busy at the moment, however. As Mello and Alois fought off Undead, Sebastian was locked in heated battle with whom appeared to be Alois Trancy’s butler.  
“So, when you said you ‘wanted’ this Ciel Phantomhive kid,” Mello was yelling at Alois. “Did you know he’d bring these fuckin’ things?”  
“How would I have known,” shouted back Alois.   
“Ugh, why the fuck did I start working with you?”  
“You need me!” Alois whined.  
“No, I need your connections and your money.” Alois whined a bit more, but then Mello spoke again. “Hold on… I don’t need you, I only need your connections and your money…” He looked up and saw Near and Ciel. “Near!” he shouted. Near tilted his head to the side to indicate that he was listening. “Can you get your friend to stop with these dead guys for like, one second?” Near sighed and turned to Ciel to nod. Ciel nodded back and the army of Undead suddenly ceased movement. “Okay,” said Mello, straightening up. “Okay, that’s…” He looked around at the frozen Undead. “That’s fucking creepy..”  
“Ciel,” Alois whined. “This is so unfair! All I wanted was to bring you here! It’s not like I was going to kill this boy we took!” Ciel glared at Alois.  
“You kidnapped him and used him to lure me here.”  
“Yes! But it’s not like we hurt him.” Alois batted his eyelashes.  
“His arm looks broken,” Ciel pointed out. “Clearly you hurt him. Alois pouted.  
“That doesn’t count!”  
“You kidnapped Near, and you’re massively jeopardizing our investigation, so we’re going to kill you and leave.” Ciel frowned at Alois.  
“Hey, hold on a moment,” interjected Mello. “The reason you’re going to kill us is because we kidnapped Near and jeopardized your investigation?” Ciel nodded. “So,” Mello continued. “I’ve been trying to go at Kira too, using Trancy’s money and connections. So really, I’m helping you. And I didn’t want to kidnap Near. That was completely Trancy’s idea.”  
“So what are you saying?” asked Ciel. Near too was interested to see where this was going.  
“So I’m saying,” Mello said. He raised his gun at Alois’s head and pulled the trigger without so much as batting an eye. The shot that rang out pulled the two butlers from their duel and they looked around to see who had been shot. Alois Trancy fell to the ground, blood pooling on the floor near where his head landed. Ciel’s mouth dropped open a bit and even Near’s eyes widened in slight surprise. “Are we good now?” Mello asked.


	6. The New Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello strikes a deal with Claude, and Near learns things about not only the case, but also Ciel.

While Ciel stared interestedly at the lifeless body of Alois now laying on the floor, Near was more interested in the interaction that was now occurring between Mello and Alois’ butler, Claude.

“You stole from me what was rightfully, contractually mine,” Claude was saying as he held Mello to the wall by his throat.

“Yours?” Mello managed to cough out, trying to pry Claude’s fingers away from his throat. “The fuck does that mean?” Claude slammed him against the wall.

“I made a contract with Alois Trancy in which he would eventually give me his soul, and now that you’ve taken that, you. Owe. Me.” Claude’s eyes were daggers, piercing into Mello.

“What are you, a demon?” Mello asked, breathlessly. At the look he received from Claude at that moment, he paled. “Shit, you are a demon…” Mello gasped for breath. “Pl… Please, let go…” Claude lifted Mello up into the air by his throat. Mello kicked and pried at Claude’s hands to no avail, before Claude suddenly dropped him onto the ground. Mello gasped for air, clutching at his own throat. He looked up at Claude from the floor. “You want me to pay you back, huh?” Claude gave a curt nod. Mello thought for a moment. “So… Compared to that twat Trancy’s soul… Is mine better? More valuable? You eat souls, right? So is mine more… delectable?” The corners of Claude’s mouth twitched.

“Perhaps,” he admitted after a pregnant pause. Mello smirked.

“So just giving you my soul after taking Trancy’s doesn’t seem fair, right? If mine’s more valuable.”

“What are you suggesting?” Claude asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Make a deal with me.” Claude stepped forward, intrigued. “Be my servant until I catch Kira --  _ before  _ Near does. Then when that happens, you can have my soul.”

“Near,” said a sudden voice from beside Near. Near turned to look at Ciel, who had spoken. “We should leave. This is not going to be pretty.” Near raised an eyebrow but followed Ciel and Sebastian as they left the Trancy Manor.

“Are you completely sure about this?” Claude asked Mello. Mello nodded. Claude smirked. “Alright…” He reached up to touch the left side of Mello’s face, the patch of skin between his eye and his ear. As soon as he did, Mello shrieked in pain. It felt as if that patch of skin was being severely burned, seared into by Claude’s touch. Mello clutched Claude’s hand, screaming in pain. Finally, Claude retrieved his hand and the immense pain ceased. Mello looked up, a black pentagram now clearly visible on that part of his face. “The contract is almost complete,” said Claude.

“What else do I need to do?” Mello asked, panting.

“Give me an order.” Mello smirked.

“Bring me Light Yagami.”

 

;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

 

“I suppose it’s time for some explanation.”

“Most definitely.” Ciel and Near were sitting across from one another in a carriage on their way back to Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian had expertly bandaged Near’s arm, and Near was now holding it gingerly to his chest. Ciel cleared his throat.

“Alright. Ask me anything you are curious about.”

“First, is Sebastian a demon? And do you have a contract with him?”

“Yes,” Ciel replied. Near shoved this piece of information aside in his brain, as it was not the most important issue at hand.

“Next, the Undead,” Near stated, simply. Ciel nodded.

“Yes, I… Well, I basically control them.”

“How?”

“With this.” Ciel reached into his satchel and pulled out a slim, white notebook. On the front cover were written the words, ‘Life Note’. Near reached out to touch it, but Ciel held it back instinctively.

“What is it?” Near asked.

“It’s a Life Note. If I write someone’s name in the Life Note, they will come back from the dead. However, it only works if they have already been killed by the Death Note, which we know is in the possession of Kira.”

“May I see it?” Ciel was hesitant, but handed the notebook over to Near, who examined it. He opened it up, and on the first page was written the name, ‘L Lawliet’. Near’s heart skipped a beat.

“His real name…”

“That was the first name I wrote. The Shinigami who gave it to me told me that if I were to have this notebook, that had to be the first name I write. He didn’t say why.”

“This Shinigami that’s attached to your Life Note… Do you think he might know the Shinigami that’s attached to Kira’s Death Note?”

“It’s a possibility, yes.”

“I would like to speak to him. Can we go there now?” Ciel considered it before ordering Sebastian to take them downtown instead of back to the Manor.

A short while later, they arrived in front of a small-looking place in the middle of London. The door was pitch black, and to the right stood two coffins. The sign above the establishment read ‘Under Taker.’ Near raised an eyebrow as they got out of the carriage. He had to admit, this was a fitting place for a Shinigami to reside. Near, Ciel, and Sebastian were about to walk into the building when Sebastian held them back.

“I should go in alone first, for the payment,” he said to his young master. Ciel’s face reddened slightly and he nodded.

“Very well, Sebastian.” Sebastian went inside and Near gave Ciel a quizzical look.

“The Under Taker will give us information, but only for a price of a joke. He is particularly fond of Sebastian’s dirty limericks.” Ciel grimaced. Near almost chuckled. A few moments later, a loud, raucous laughter was heard from inside the building. Soon afterward, the door opened. Ciel nodded to Near and the two boys entered the room. Standing before them, next to Sebastian, was a man in a top hat with incredibly long silver hair and long, black robes.

“Ciel!” the man shouted. “That butler of yours…” He wheezed a bit, still recovering from whatever dirty limerick Sebastian had managed to whip up this time.

“So, Undertaker,” said Ciel. “What do you know of the Shinigami who owns Kira’s Death Note?” The Undertaker giggled.

“She’s an interesting one, for sure,” he said with a grin. 

“So you do know them?” Ciel asked.

“Of course. Grell Sutcliffe is very well-known, and very chaotic.”

“So, the name of Kira’s Shinigami is Grell Sutcliffe?” Near chimed in. The Undertaker looked down at him.

“And who might you be?” the Undertaker asked.

“Undertaker, this is Near. He’s helping me with the Kira case. And, he knows about the Life Note,” said Ciel.

“I see… Very well. Yes, her name is Grell Sutcliffe.” Ciel and Sebastian both grimaced at this name. Near raised an eyebrow.

“Do you two know Grell Sutcliffe, then?” he asked.

“Unfortunately, yes,” replied Ciel. “She was one of the perpetrators in the Jack the Ripper case.” Near’s eyes narrowed.

“I thought that case was never solved? I knew it was suspicious when Scotland Yard refused to let L help on it.” Ciel nodded.

“And now, unfortunately, we need to find Grell.” Ciel frowned.

“How do we find her?” Near asked.

“I think… I can do it,” said Sebastian, looking extremely irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the limerick Sebastian said:
> 
> There once was a man from Bonaire   
> Who was doing his wife on the stair   
> When the banister broke   
> He doubled his stroke   
> And finished her off in midair
> 
> http://zillagorilla.tripod.com/zillagorilla/id16.html


	7. There Are A Lot Of Kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel holds a reaper captive

“Sebas-chan, this isn’t fair!” The redheaded Shinigami struggled against her bonds. She pouted at Sebastian from the chair she was being held in. “When you said you wanted to tie me up, I thought we were going to have some fun. This is not fun!”

“I must say, Sebastian,” remarked Ciel, watching Grell Sutcliffe struggle. “You managed to catch her extremely quickly.”

“It was easy,” Sebastian said, absentmindedly. “She came willingly.”

“You know I’ll come for you anytime, Sebas-chan!” Grell cooed from her chair. Sebastian ignored her.

“Grell Sutcliffe,” Near said, twirling a finger in his hair. “You are the Shinigami who gave Kira his notebook, yes?” Grell smirked as she looked at Near.

“The one and only,” she replied. 

“Who is Kira?” Near got straight to the point. Grell simply giggled.

“And why would I tell you that?”

“Aren’t Shinigami not supposed to be on either side?” asked Ciel. Grell nodded.

“Exactly. I’m not on Kira’s side, but I’m not on yours either. I’m not telling you anything.” Near sighed.

“So,” he began. “You’ve been working with Kira for…?”

“Three years.”

“And your name is?”

“Grell.”

“And Kira’s name is?”

“Light,” Grell spoke without thinking. Ciel’s eyes widened. Near leaned in closer.

“Light Yagami?” Grell’s mouth dropped open as she realized her mistake.

“Oh, no no no! Kira, he… He  _ lights  _ up my world!” She laughed nervously. “That’s definitely not his name, though. Nope, definitely not.”

“Where is Light Yagami and his Death Note?” Ciel asked. Grell made a motion as if to zip up her lips. A sigh was heard from behind Ciel and Near, and Sebastian walked over to Grell. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that caused her eyes to widen and her face to redden.

“R-really?” she whispered. Sebastian whispered some more things in her ear and Grell practically exploded. “Of course, Sebas-chan! I’ll tell you anything!”

“So it’s Light Yagami, yes?” Ciel asked. Grell shot him a glare.

“I said I’d tell my lovely Sebas-chan, not you.” Ciel frowned.

“Fine.” He turned to Sebastian. “Tell me everything she tells you.” Sebastian nodded. “Near, let’s go.” Near followed Ciel out of the room.

A few minutes later, Sebastian exited the room.

“Well?” Ciel asked.

“Kira is indeed Light Yagami,” Sebastian replied. “And, according to Grell, he has been kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped?” Near frowned. “Does she know where he was taken?”

“Yes.” Sebastian grimaced. “Trancy Manor.”

“Trancy Manor?” Ciel asked. “That must mean--”

“Mello,” Near finished Ciel’s sentence. “We should go.”

“Hey!” a shout was heard from the room Sebastian had just exited. The three of them turned to look at the door. “At least get me some apples, will you?” Came Grell’s voice. “I’m starving!” Ciel sighed.

“Sebastian,” he said. “Please take care of the Grell situation while Near and I get ready to depart.” Sebastian bowed.

“Yes, my Lord.” Ciel nodded and took Near’s arm before heading to the study to gather the necessary supplies for a confrontation with Kira. If they could bring Light and the Death Note to Scotland Yard and have Sebastian convince Grell to give a testimony, then they could finally close this case. 

“Ciel,” said Near. “I made you a mask, just in case we run into a Kira who can kill with only a face.” He opened a drawer and pulled out a mask that looked like a strange, creepy, friendly Undertaker. Basically, it looked like the Undertaker. Ciel chuckled at the gift and took it.

“Thank you, Near. I don’t think I’ll need a mask, though. I’ve got Sebastian. He is contractually obligated to keep me alive.”

“There might be some things even Sebastian cannot save you from, though.”

“I doubt that.” Ciel examined the mask. “This is cute. Funtom should sell these.” 

“Are we ready to leave, my Lord?” came Sebastian’s voice from the doorway. Ciel put the mask down.

“I believe so,” he said. “Near?”

“I’m ready.” Near followed Sebastian and Ciel out to the carriage, being sure to grab Ciel’s mask as well as his own as they left.

  
The Trancy Manor was strangely quiet. Near would have attributed this to the fact that the house now had one less obnoxious blonde to deal with, but there was still one very loud, very obnoxious blonde left, so… Why was the Manor so quiet? Near tapped Ciel on the shoulder and pointed at a nearby door, which was standing ajar. Ciel nodded and he, Near, and Sebastian headed towards it, only to find stairs leading downwards, presumably to the basement. Near slipped his mask on and offered Ciel his, but Ciel declined. Sebastian took the lead and the two boys followed the demon down the steps. The first thing Near saw when they got to the basement was Light Yagami, sporting a cut on his cheek, tied to a cast iron radiator near the wall. The second thing he noticed was that Mello was laying dead on the floor next to him.


	8. The Red Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!

“I can explain.” Ciel looked at Light, who had spoken. Near was examining Mello’s body as many mixed emotions flew through him.

“Please, Yagami.” Ciel crossed his arms. “Explain.” Near looked up as Light began to speak, feeling very interested in what he had to say. Light sighed and rubbed his temple.

“He kidnapped me, right. So he tied me up down here and he was attempting to interrogate me when this other man… He looked like he was maybe a butler? He came downstairs and said something like, ‘The contract is over,’ and this.. Mello, well, he seemed really confused. He tried to argue with him about it, but then the butler… He leaned down towards Mello and, sucked his soul out through his mouth… And then Mello was dead on the floor…”

“I see what happened,” said Near through the mask. “Mello’s deal with Claude. It was to make sure he caught Kira before I did. By kidnapping Light Yagami, he technically ‘caught’ Kira.”

“That’s dumb,” commented Ciel.

“Just a simple mistake,” Near countered. “Though, one that cost him dearly.”

“So,” said Light Yagami, his eyes narrowing. “Which one of you is N, and which one is the Queen’s Watchdog?”

“Why would we tell you that?” asked Ciel, frowning. 

“I’ve heard so much about the Watchdog, but nothing of N. Why is that? Is N a new player in London’s detective game? It’s interesting, I couldn’t find anything on Mello either. The only thing I found was that you two were meant to succeed L. Though, I did not imagine that L would assign children to succeed him. Maybe he didn’t think he would die so young.” Light chuckled.

“What are you playing at?” Near asked. “Talking about nothing important…” Ciel’s eyes widened.

“He’s stalling,” he said, looking around in alarm. “There!” he pointed toward the corner of the room, where a figure was standing. Light Yagami smirked. “Come out where we can see you!” Ciel shouted. Out from the shadows stepped a young woman in a long black dress with bright blonde hair. Her gleaming eyes were bespectacled, and she wore a look of triumph on her face. Her gaze, Near was shocked to find, was directed at Ciel. Oh no…

“This is Misa Amane,” Near said, tugging at Ciel’s sleeve. He shoved the mask at him. “The suspected Kira who can kill with just a face -- quick!” Ciel, suddenly doubtful of Sebastian’s abilities, quickly covered his face with the mask.

“It’s too late,” said Misa Amane with a smile. She showed them her notebook. In it, written clearly, was the name ‘Ciel Phantomhive’. Sebastian quickly ran to Ciel, who had dropped the mask in shock.

“Sebastian, I..” he said.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do,” said Near, who was trying harder than he ever had to hold back his emotions.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this..” Ciel turned to Near and grabbed his shoulders. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” he shouted, alarming Near. Ciel suddenly cried out and clutched his chest. It was happening.

“Ciel…” Near held onto him tightly. “Ciel, no..”

“Near, I…” Ciel looked up at him as Near helped lower him to the ground. “I never gave you your present…”

“My… My what?”

“Right before you got kidnapped, I said… I would bring you a present…” Ciel went limp in Near’s arms, his eyes glossing over. Near’s heart was aching like it never had, and he was so confused, so angry… How could this have happened?

“You let this happen…” Near heard his own voice speak, but did not fully realize he had spoken. He turned to the demon who sat, dumbfounded and furious, beside him. “Why didn’t you save him…” Like a flash of lightning, the demon bolted to the door, which, unnoticed by Near, Misa Amane was now trying to go upstairs. In a swift move he expertly slit her throat, not even giving her time to scream before all life left her. He turned, furiously, to the spot where Light had been held, only to find that Kira had escaped. “Amane must have broken him free,” said Near, annoyed. He gingerly laid Ciel completely on the ground and stood up. “Sebastian,” he said.

“Yes,” Sebastian asked, his eyes glowing redder than Near had ever seen them.

“Where is Ciel’s notebook?”

 

Ciel walked briskly up the stairs, having left Sebastian to do whatever. It wasn’t as if he had a master to serve anymore. According to the demon, Ciel’s Life Note was still in the carriage they had taken to get here. Near was determined to retrieve it and bring Ciel back. As Near was approaching the door, however, someone grabbed him from behind. Near cried out, but the person who had grabbed him was much bigger and stronger than he was, so they had no problem wrenching off his mask. He quickly pulled out a small pocketknife he had brought with him from Phantomhive Manor for self-defense. If there ever was a time for it, it was now. With all his might, Near jammed the knife into his assailant, who cried out in pain and let him go. Near fell onto the ground, looking behind him just in time to see his assailant scribbling something onto a piece of paper. No… In desperation, Near ran forward and stabbed the man again, right in the chest. The man fell fully onto the ground this time. It was not Light Yagami, but a slightly older man with longer hair and glasses. Another Kira who could kill only with a face. Near looked at the piece of paper he had been writing on and his breathing hitched. His full name, ‘Nate River’, was written clearly onto the paper. It was over… He had lost… Light Yagami stepped out of a nearby door and began walking slowly over to Near, who was frozen on the spot.

“N, we finally meet,” Light said with a sneer. Near could almost hear them, see them. “I beat you. I beat L.” He could see Ciel on the other side. He could see his mother on the other side. “Good bye… What’s your name?” Light glanced at the piece of paper on the floor. “Nate River.” Near squinted in pain and clutched his chest, his knees buckling. “Say hello to L for me,” were the last words Near heard before the world went dark.

Light sauntered over to Near, smiling.

“Well, well, well,” said a voice from nearby. “Looks like you’ve done it. Congratulations.” Grell Sutcliffe appeared on the stairwell, her hands on her hips.

“Yes,” said Light. “Finally… I am… The God of the New World…” Light Yagami grinned. Grell tutted. Light looked over at her. “What are you tutting for?”

“Well, now that you’ve defeated all of your enemies, what’s going to happen?”

“I’m going to be a God,” Light replied, as if it were obvious.

“Ugh, that’s so boring!” Grell rolled her eyes. “I think we’ve had enough of this little adventure, don’t you? Besides, dear William might actually kill me if I keep at this for much longer.”

“What do you mean?” asked Light, beginning to get suspicious. Grell was in the midst of pulling something out of her bag. Light’s eyes widened when the thing she took out was a black notebook. “Wait, no-”

“It has been very fun, Light Yagami. I don’t know when I’ll ever get to do something like this again.” She giggled as she wrote down his name. “Now, good bye.” With that, she closed the notebook, leaving Light Yagami to await his death.


End file.
